A Snowfall of Memories
by Julia Spiegel
Summary: It's Christmas Eve in Tharsis city and Spike's walking in the lighted streets, on a search.


Disclaimer: I don't own a single piece of shit!  
  
No Faye fans allowed! Well, kinda. This fanfic has nothing to do with the way things are going in the series, just to let you know.  
  
==============================  
  
A Snowfall of Memories  
  
  
  
Christmas Eve........  
  
It was a snowy night, and Spike was walking in the streets of Tharsis City, looking for his long lost love Julia, who had disappeared 3 years ago. He had been looking and longing for her ever since. Spike was thinking, how beautiful the city was - lighted trees, snow gently falling, oh how great if Julia were there with him, holding hands, having a great time. It would be the best holiday Spike would ever have.  
  
============================  
  
Suddenly he remembered the minutes before he left the Bebop. It was Ed's idea to put up a Christmas tree and decorate it.....very messily. Jet was also unusually happy, despite being the holiday season. And Faye too. Spike wondered how they got the money to actually buy presents and put them under the tree.  
  
Christmas being a family holiday and about the ones you love, Spike always thought of Julia and was always feeling sad during this time of year. But he didn't feel like sitting around and moping all day, and decided to go out for a walk and at least try to calm himself down. But he knew that wouldn't help anyway.  
  
"LALALALALALALALALALALALALAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ed sang like a howling parrot mixed with a hyena with Ein trying to sleep and Jet cleaning up the tree needles under the Christmas tree. Faye was reading a fashion magazine and had one of those organic beauty cream masks on.  
  
"WILL YOU SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH ED!!" She scolded at the maniac girl. Ed froze instantly in her tracks, collapsed on the floor, put her arms and legs up in the air, waved them around frantically, and started whining and whining like someone in a mental institution. (like she did when she lost at chess in Bohemian Rhapsody)  
  
"Ed want to sing her beautiful music and entertain Bebop crew!" She wailed and wailed. Jet and Faye sighed, Ein still trying to sleep.  
  
Spike was in his room rummaging through all the junk for his pink (yes, oddly enough, pink) coat. He put it on and headed for the door.  
  
He cringed at the noise of Ed whining as he walked through the noisy living room. Jet was still cleaning the area of the tree and Faye noticed Spike in his coat ready to go through the door leading to the outside.  
  
"Where are you going?" Faye questioned in a bossy way.  
  
"None of your business." Spike replied.  
  
"It's Christmas Eve! It's too cold, and aren't you a at least a bit excited about opening presents?" He could tell that she was really looking forward to that.  
  
Spike rolled his eyes.  
  
"It's freezing out there!" Faye exclaimed.  
  
"I'm surprised you notice." Spike said, eyeing her exposing outfit.  
  
"I mean it! You'll get a cold if you go out there!"  
  
"I must go now, if you please." He said annoyed.  
  
"You are so repulsive! Men are so weird." Faye said even more annoyed.  
  
"You started this, now let me go."  
  
"I really mean it! Where are you going at this time?!?!" Faye said, her voice getting louder.  
  
"Somewhere."  
  
"What?" Faye suddenly puzzled.  
  
Spike made a look on his face.  
  
"I'm leaving." And slammed the door behind him, hopefully letting Faye notice he didn't want her following him.  
  
==========================================  
  
Ed was still wailing and whining, and Jet was getting Ein's dinner ready in his bowl.  
  
Faye stormed into her room, no one noticing as she started to cry while running by in the living room.  
  
She sat on her bed, almost sobbing. She thought, 'How could he just waltz off like that, not staying for the holiday tonight? Into the freezing city, when everyone's at home with their families? Come to think of it, he has been acting more quiet lately..."  
  
===============================  
  
It started to snow heavily, so he decided to walk into a fancy resturant. And there, was a slender, blonde, woman, standing, looking out the other window....  
  
==================================  
  
I'm not sure about writing another chapter for this. So I've decided to let the readers take care of that decision! Tell me if you want to know more or not in your reviews so I can whip up another chapter! ^_- 


End file.
